A Forbidden Romance
by ErraticHeartbeat
Summary: Bella's life was being a poor girl. Edward's life was being a rich man. What happens when Bella gets a job to be the Cullen's servant? What happens when Bella and Edward fall in love? It is a forbidden romance to last an eternity. UPDATE: Chapter 12
1. The Beginning of Nothing

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Nothing

"Isabella? It's time for your chores." My mother said opening my bedroom door.

My bedroom was very small. It had a small mattress on the floor, with a blanket and pillow. A brown dresser right next to my door. And a large mirror across from my bed.

"Yes mother. I have to get changed though. Could you give me a couple of minutes, please?" I asked politely.

"Yes." She said, stepping away and closing the door.

I put my usual, dress on. It was white, and worn down. I put my leggings, that were made of fabric, under my dress. I then put my apron over my dress, which puffed out a little. I then put on a pair on flat shoes, which were grey. I have had them for a while, since we don't have much money. I then took a blue piece of ribbon from my dresser and put my hair in a slightly high pony tail. I checked myself over in my mirror, and exited my room.

"Would you like some breakfast before you get to work?" My mother asked me.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, while walking to our table and sitting down on the firm wooden chair.

She was making oatmeal, as usual. After it was done, she put the oatmeal into a wooden bowl and sprinkled a little bit of sugar on the top. She then got some tap water from the sink, and put it in a glass cup.

I looked at it, and said "Thank you."

I started to eat the oatmeal, and I tried to finish it. I couldn't waste the food that we had. I started to get full, as I left one fourths of the oatmeal uneaten.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." I stated.

"It okay honey. I'll eat the rest of it. Go off to do your chores now." She waved her hand goodbye.

"Alright. Bye." I said.

I walked out the door, walking to the chicken coop. I rattled the bag of food for the chickens. I took a handful of seeds and fed them to the chickens. I watched as they all scurried to get the food. We had chickens, for two reasons. One, was for the eggs. Two, was for eating them. Even though, we didn't want to eat the chickens. We had to, we had no money to afford the food that some people can afford. So we just work with what we got.

Sure it's hard not having a father. Even though, he left us when I was born, my heart still burned for a father figure in my life. Maybe, we would have had more money with a man in the house. Besides, mother and I are doing fine. We don't need a worthless man to help us out.

I then got back on task, and went where the clothes line was, that hung all our clothes to dry. I got a basket from the ground, that was already laying there, and threw the clothes in one by one. Underwear, panty houses (like leggings), dresses, and all that other junk we wore.

I then took the basket back into the house and started folding the clothes. I put each cloth item in a separate group: My clothes in one pile, my mother's clothes in one pile, my undergarments, and my mother's undergarments in a different pile. So then everything wouldn't get confused. After I was done with that, I put my clothes in my drawer and my mother's clothes in her drawer.

Soon after, I had to do the dishes. I cleaned each plate, silverware, cup, bowl and hand dried them. I then set them in the cupboard. Dishes and bowls on the left side and cups on the right side. The silverware went on the counter, so it was easier not to stab ourselves with a fork or knife.

Then, my final chore was to tidy up the house. Make the beds, sweep, clean the furniture, and then I could have free time.

About twenty minutes later, I finished. And my free time, was spent roaming around outside, just enjoying the view. The sun was shining so bright, it looked as if a thousand diamonds were glistening. The grass was especially green today. I walked for about an hour, wanting some exercise and fresh air. Mean while, I picked some butter cups and lily's to give to my mother. I walked back to my house, and entered the kitchen. I greeted my mother with a warm smile.

"Mother I picked you some butter cups and lily's I hope you like them." I said with happiness.

"Those are lovely honey! Thank you. Let me just put them in a cup of water, I'll put them in the middle of the kitchen table. They'll make a beautiful center piece." She smiled at me.

After she put the flowers in the cup of water she looked at me concerned.

"Honey I need to tell you something. I know you might not like it, but it will make our life better." She said, sitting down at the table.

I sat down at the table also, "What is it?" I asked worried.

"Well the Cullen's have offered you a job to be their servant. There house is simply beautiful and they will be paying you ten or five dollars a week! That's a lot of money honey! I would like it if you would gracefully accept their kind offer." She sweetly smiled.

I almost cringed. Worse than having no money, was having to be a servant for some rich family who are snobs. But I couldn't let my mother down, this is a great offer. So all I could say was, "Fine. I am happy that they gave me this opportunity." I faked smiled, I guess my mother didn't see that. "So when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She said.

So how did everyone like it? I want to know! This idea just popped into my head and I had to just write it down. Now the time isn't in 2000 or whatever it's in the 1900's. So five or ten dollars a week is a lot! Please review, and I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	2. New Job or Should I Say Hell?

Chapter 2: New Job or Should I Say Hell?

I woke up bright and early, which probably didn't help myself. Seeing that I went to bed at 1 am and woke up at 6 am. I know this is going to sound weird, but I kind of am excited to have a job, that is paying. Even if it means, serving, cleaning up, and tending to all the needs of a rich family, such as the Cullen's. I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. Even if I had no experience as a servant, I still knew how to cook, clean, laundry, everything that a woman should know how to do.

I didn't put my usual clothes on, I tried something different. I wanted to look extra nice for the Cullen family. So instead of my dress I normally wore, I wore a yellow dress that I got when I was sixteen, I am now seventeen. The dress went down below my knees, it had a pattern like a picnic table cloth. Except, it was yellow and white. On the top, there were yellow roses. If I may say so myself, I only wore this once. And that was for a special occasion at the church where we had to wear something 'semi formal/formal.' I put on my grey shoes, as usual. I then got my yellow ribbon out of my draw, put my hair in a high pony tail, and left a few strands in my face. I have different colored ribbons, that my mother got me. She thought I would look dull every day if I had the same colored ribbons in my hair. I have a blue, yellow, orange, red, pink, light green, black, white, and grey ribbon. I picked a yellow ribbon for my hair, since I had a yellow dress.

I then headed, to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. My mother was already awake when I got to the kitchen.

"Oh honey you look lovely!" She gleamed.

"Thank you. So, what time am I supposed to go to the Cullen's house?" I asked, sitting down.

My mother got my food. A fresh pot of oatmeal, but it smelled like apples and cinnamon.

"You're starting at 8 am sharp. So you have about an hour to get packed up and ready." She said setting my bowl of oatmeal on the table. "Thank you. Why does the oatmeal smell different?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well I thought since this is your last breakfast with me until I don't know when, I thought I would change it up a little bit. Do you like it?" She asked, with a hopeful face.

"Yes. I love it mother. It tastes delicious. When will I get to see you again?" I asked, my voice saddening.

"Well, it depends on the Cullen's. When they told me about the job offer, they told me they give you about five breaks, to visit and what not. Would you like to know about the family?" She asked me, as I finished eating my yummy oatmeal.

"Sure." I said, looking at her. Waiting to find out about this family, whom I will be working for.

"Well, there is Esme and Carlisle. Esme is the mother, adopted mother I mean. And Carlisle is the adopted father. They have five children. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are married, so are Jasper and Alice. But, for some reason Edward isn't. By the way Esme described Edward, I thought that he would already of been married by now. I guess he's just waiting for the right girl,"

"Now Rosalie, is blonde and quite pretty. She sometimes is vain, or obsessed with her looks. Which I think, is just like her. Emmett, is tall and strong. Has curly brown hair. Alice, is a sweet little thing. She has black, spiky hair and is very energetic. I think that you two will become close friends. Jasper, keeps to him self and has honey blondish hair. I really can't describe it, she didn't say much about Jasper's appearance. Now Edward, has bronze hair, and is very protective. He is sweet and loving, and is very handsome. I think you might like him, maybe even fall in love with him." My mother giggled.

"That's utter nonsense! It's probably against the Cullen's for their son to have a relationship with a servant, who is poor. I probably won't even bother with the family. I will just keep to myself, and get the job done." I said in a triumphant voice.

"Okay honey. We're not in a court house. There's no need to go that far to explain your opinion." She laughed.

"Sorry. I just, I just don't want to get involved with any relationships. I'll find the right man, I'm sure I will." I smiled.

"Oh honey! It's 7:30 am! Go and get your stuff packed!" She shooed me off to my room.

I took a brown, wooden basket to hold all of my items I needed. I put my colored ribbons, brush, tooth brush, my normal working dress, panties, leggings, socks, a canteen of water, soap, and this paste I used to brush my teeth with. I then tidied up my room, it kind of made me feel weird when everything wasn't clean. I was just so used to having to clean my rooms and do chores, it just is a natural thing for me. I guess you could say, I'm a clean-freak.

"Time check?" I yelled to my mother from my bedroom.

"7:45! Honey you better start walking to the Cullen's house. Esme said it took about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there!" She yelled back at me.

I ran out of my room, carrying my wooden basket. I said goodbye to my mother, and kissed her farewell. That's when I headed off to the Cullen's.

As I was walking, I tried to remember what my mother said the house looked like. She said it was very large, a mansion she supposed. It was white on the outside, with many glass windows. You can't really miss it because of their long driveway, which led up a hill. Then, you would get to the house.

I watched my paces, counting the time. Then I finally saw the long driveway after about ten minutes. That means it was probably 7:55. Oh god! I have to run! I ran up the driveway and up the hill, finally seeing the big house. I took one deep breath, and knocked on the door. A blacked spiky haired girl, Alice, answered the door.

"Isabella! You're right on time! Come in, make yourself at home." She smiled widely.

"Thank you," As I entered the house I couldn't stop but stare. "You're house is so beautiful."

There were different shades for the walls, white, off white, beige. The carpets were a beautiful colored blue. It looked like the ocean. There was an upstairs, I saw. The kitchen, was quite big. Hmm, if I were cooking I would love to cook in that kitchen. There was the living room, which had lots of colorful paintings and a big beige couch. With a glass table in the center.

"Thank you Isabella!" She said. Wow! She really is energetic.

"Hello! Isabella!" Esme greeted me with a warm smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad for you hiring me. I'm looking forward to working with you, and this family." I put a big smile on my face. Nice people so far.

Everyone else greeted me; Rosalie (not so nice), Emmett (who was very friendly), Carlisle (who seemed very fatherly), and no Edward?

"Where's Edward?" I asked, curiously.

"He's coming down right now." Rosalie hissed. What was she so mad about?

Edward was down in half a second, he smiled at me and said hello. Wow he was gorgeous, mother was right… get your mind out of that! No relationships, remember? What am I even thinking of, as if a man like Edward would ever fall in love with me.

I wait to shake his hand, when I dropped my basket.

"Let me get that for you." He offered.

He knelt down to get my stuff, and so did I.

"No it's fine." I protested.

As we both knelt down to get my stuff, our hands touched. His hands were ice cold, but I could feel the spark between us. He smiled at me, crookedly, it was kind of cute. I couldn't help but smile.

Once Esme saw that, she grabbed my arm.

"Now Isabella. It's time for you to get to work!" She said in a stern voice.

Wow! When did sweet innocent Esme turn into the bat straight out of hell?

"I'm sorry ma'm." I apologized, getting my basket quickly.

"Now, I want you to clean up the whole house. Top to bottom. Our family will be going out to eat, we should be back by 11:30 am or so. So I suspect that everything will be clean?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything will be spick and span." I told her.

"Before you start cleaning. You should go to your room, it's upstairs to the left first door on the right." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled, and scurried up to my room.

I couldn't help but to feel a tear come through my eyes. The hope of actually liking this job, was flushed down the toilet when Esme literally ripped off my head. Just because Edward and I touched hands and smiled, by accident! I thought to myself, suck it up! So I sucked it up, wiped my tears off. And unpacked.

After I was done unpacking, I went straight to work.

I first cleaned the kitchen, which wasn't that messy. I just had to mop the floor, and put the food in the places it was supposed to be. Second, I cleaned the living room. Which I had to vacuum, fold the blankets and put them on top of the couch, clean the glass table, and pick up what was on the floor. Third, I cleaned the bathroom. All I had to do was clean the sink, toilet, shower, and floors. Fourth, I cleaned the upstairs bedrooms, which was fairly simple. Then I decided, to vacuum the carpet of the stairs.

I checked everything that I did, seems perfect! Esme should like the work that I'd done. I looked at the clock and it was 11:00 am. That took a while, with thirty minutes to spare, I thought about what to do. Maybe I should fix up the Cullen's a snack? Or maybe not. I thought about it for a while and decided not to. So instead, I just went up to my room and laid on my bed. I didn't fall asleep though, I had to be awake when Esme and the family came back. That's when I heard the door handle start to open. I ran quickly and carefully down the stairs. I was at the door before they entered. Phew!

Esme first entered and looked around and finally said, "Good work, Bella! Now go off and do the outside. Clean the pool, garden, clip the bushes, and all of that other stuff." She said.

I just nodded my head, and left. I was wrong, this job that I thought would give me pleasure, was a job that was hell.

So how did everyone like my second chapter? I made it as long as possible. I don't know if it was good? What did you think? I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It truly means a lot to me. Maybe by next chapter, we can aim for 20 reviews? Okay thanks!


	3. Why Are You So Nice?

Chapter 3: Why Are You So Nice?

As I exited the door, to finish my job straight out of hell, I saw Edward sitting on the bench under the tree. I just ignored him so I wouldn't get in more trouble than I already did. Fury still over took me, I just couldn't believe I got in that much trouble for a little thing with Edward. I mean, yeah it is my job to clean the house, but to make me over work on my first day? I just thought that wasn't right. I at least thought she'd let me get settled in first. So then, I was all organized. But, no little Esme was a little big meanie! I took the hedge clippers, and started clipping the bushes. I thought about how do I clip bushes? I never clipped bushes before. At least I don't think I did, or did I? I tried to remember back, to see if I did. No, I never did. Edward was staring at me all weird.

"What are you staring at?" I tried to make it sound as polite as possible. It probably came out sounding rude.

He laughed, "Nothing. Just you look as if you've never clipped a bush."

"Well, to be quite frank. I have never clipped a bush in my life." I laughed.

"Would you like me to show you?" He asked coming towards me.

"No. I wouldn't want you or me to get in any more trouble than we already did with Esme." I said, trying to figure out how to clip the bushes.

"Oh don't mind her. She's just bitter. You know she had a miscarriage, that devastated her." He sighed.

"How long ago was that?" I asked. *I'm acting very nosey! I was never like that before*

"About two months ago. That's probably why she's so bitter. She may seem nice at first, but when someone gets too close to me she literally kills someone. I wouldn't be surprised if she did." He joked."I'm a little scared!" I shrieked.

"I'm just kidding! Are you sure you don't want my help with clipping the bushes? I don't even have to clip them for you. I can give you directions on how to do it. Do you want directions?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Sure. Thank you. That's very kind of you." I smiled.

"Okay first, you take your clippers and start trimming the outside of the bushes." He said waiting for me to reply. (A/N I don't know how to clip bushes so I just guessed.)

I shook my head, and started doing as he said.

"Now, put on those pair of gloves. You should shake off all of the left over clippings off of the bush. After, you just have to take unnecessary branches off. Mother likes the bushes looking round. So try your best to make them look round." He smiled at me crookedly. *This is going to be harder. To not try to like him. He is just so beautiful. His smile, his face, even his body.*

"Thank you." I smiled.

I then did something that I really shouldn't have done, that was probably against the 'Servant Rules' if there were any. I kissed him on his cheek, he kissed me back on my forehead.

"Good-bye my lady. See you tonight?" He asked, in a prince voice.

"What's tonight?" I asked confused.

"It's dinner. Even though you are our servant, Esme still cooks dinner for you and us." He explained.

"Oh alright. I'm looking forward to that." I exclaimed.

He walked back into the house, and I just stood there shocked. *Did he like me? Or was he just a tease?* I got those thoughts out of my mind, and clipped all the bushes, as he said, round.

Then, I watered the plants and put new soil on them. I then took a skimmer and cleaned out the pool. After, I was done with everything I was sort of proud of myself. I thought I did quite a fine job. I took off my gloves and called after Esme, she came outside quickly.

"Very good Isabella you've out done yourself. I'm truly sorry if I outdid you in working. But, I hope my magnificent dinner, or shall I say feast, will make up for it." She smiled sweetly.

"Am I allowed to attend?" I questioned.

"Of course you are. Now run along upstairs and pick something out of Alice's closet. We have a very special guest coming." She smiled, but in a devious way.

"Thank you." I ran inside, and bumped into Alice. "Hello Isabella! I will be helping you with your ensemble this evening. I will do your hair, make up, and pick out a dress. Does that sound alright?" She squealed with excitement. "Yes thank you very much." I smiled.

Sorry if this chapter seemed short. Next chapter will be longer. I wonder who the special guest is? Why did Esme act so devious???? Hmmm, find out on the next chapter!!! Please review, maybe we could try 26 reviews!!!??? Thanks, and as I always say in all/most of my chapters, thank you to everyone who favorites, alerts, reviews my stories. I really do appreciate it.


	4. Beautiful

Chapter 5: Beautiful

Alice led me to the stairs, to make me over for the dinner tonight. We got to her room, which was beautiful of course. But, when she led me to her closet and opened it my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! You have a lot of clothes!" I exhaled. *Wow! I wished I had that many clothes!*

"I know. So what colors do you prefer?" She asked. Skimming through her clothes.

"Well I like red, black, white." I answered.

"Hmm. I think blue would look better on you. No offence." She said smiling.

She pulled out an elegant dress, that at the bottom it slanted, and was all wrinkled. Then there were sparkles over the dress. It was strapless, and had no print on it. Even though it was plain, it was still elegant and beautiful.

"Wow I love it! Is this the dress you're wearing?" I asked, disappointed.

"No silly! It's your dress you're wearing. What size shoes do you wear?" She asked kneeling on the ground, looking at her large variety of shoes.

"Size six." I answered.

"Black high heels would look perfect with that dress!" She chirped.

She got out a pair of black high heels, about four inches, with straps on it. By where the toes were, there were little diamonds surrounding the top.

"Those are gorgeous shoes!" I exhaled.

"I know. And you'll make them look ten times more gorgeous." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. Nobody's ever given me a compliment like that.

"Well here, put the dress and shoes on. I will then do your hair and make-up." She instructed.

"Okay." I smiled.

I grabbed the dress and shoes, and headed to her bathroom. I slid off my dress I was wearing before, and put the elegant blue dress on. Following, were the black shoes. I have to admit, I did look pretty in the ensemble! Thank you Alice!

"How do I look?" I asked Alice spinning around.

"Gorgeous, like I thought! Time for hair and make-up!" She giggled.

She sat me down on a chair, facing the mirror. She took out some light blue royal eye shadow and took out a curler. She put the eye shadow on the top lid, and then took the smaller tip of the brush and put it under my bottom eyelashes. She then, let the curler heat up and curled my hair, in small that bigger curls.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and felt as if I were going to cry.

"You made me look beautiful!" I screamed.

"You were already beautiful before." She smirked.

"Thank you." I gently replied.

"Let me get dressed quick. I'll be right back." She said.

I just nodded, and in four minutes she was done.

She looked absolutely stunning! She had a green dress, that went up to her knees. Under that, were black leggings. She wore black flat shoes, and her eye shadow was black. This ensemble complimented her spiky black hair.

"You look stunning!" I screamed, sound more like an eep!

"Thank you! Shall we head down stairs now?" She asked.

"Yes we shall." I laughed.

We both headed down the stairs, Alice first and then myself. Surprisingly, I didn't fall flat on my face. This time, I was more graceful.

Everyone stared at me in awe.

"You look beautiful!" Jasper complimented his wife Alice.

"Thank you." She said, with a quick peck on his cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Edward, said.

"Thank you." My cheeks turned a bright red.

I saw Esme's death glare and just sat down at the table.

I heard a car turn in the driveway. I was going to ask who it was, but Edward did the honor for me.

"Who's here?" He asked, looking at Esme.

"Well everyone I'd like you to meet…

Ohh cliffy!!! Sorry for the cliffy guys! Thanks for reviewing! It's very appreciated. Also, thank you for favoriting, alerting, etc. Maybe we could try for 40 reviews? Thanks!!!


	5. She's Back!

Chapter 5: She's Back!

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Tanya." Esme smiled.

As If on queue, a beautiful strawberry blonde woman walked through the front door.

"Hello Edward." Tanya smiled deviously at him.

"Mother how could you!" I heard Edward, whisper-scream at Esme.

"I'm sorry but you two had quite a connection. I thought maybe you guys could leave off to where you were before." She said, acting all innocent.

"I don't want to be with her!" Edward yelled.

Everyone looked at him, mouths wide open.

"You don't want to be with me?" Tanya said, her face saddening.

"NO!" He screamed.

She just ignored him. She walked up to him, and started kissing him passionately.

I couldn't help but to feel a faint break in my heart.

Esme was just smiling, this was probably her plan all along. But, who am I to say they aren't great together? They're both beautiful, and like Esme said, they did have a history.

Edward pulled away in disgust, "Get off of me! I don't want you! My heart belongs to someone else!" He spat.

"Who?" She asked, trying to catch a breath from that passionate kiss between her and Edward.

"Isabella." He looked at me, and smiled.

"I shall not have this Edward! Isabella is a servant, she's not good enough for you!" Esme screamed.

I couldn't help but to faint. It was all too much. Nobody has ever said there heart belonged to me. Everything went black, then I heard faint whispers.

"Is she alright?" A velvety voice asked.

"She'll be fine." I heard a gracious manly voice answer back. Carlisle Cullen.

My eyes started to open, and right at that moment a hard slap hit my face.

Edward's eyes grew back, and he cornered Esme.

"How could you do that to her!" He screeched.

"She's not the right woman for you! You two shall never be together! She's a worthless piece of trash." She said.

I started crying, not only of what Esme said to me, but because of her hard slap.

"Leave her alone! I never want to see you again!" Edward said, in a calm voice. Trying not to hurt his mother's feelings, more than he already had.

I was on the floor sobbing, Edward just picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He ran out of the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked, through breaths, because I was crying.

"We're going somewhere, somewhere you can be safe." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because my mother has problems. She just can't accept the fact that I'm falling in love with you." He smiled.

Thank god it was dark outside! My cheeks were as red as roses.

"You love me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I know, it's so sudden. But, the first time I laid eyes on you, it was as if everything was clearer. I could see the world in a different perspective. Bella, you have brought me to life again." He beamed.

"Really?" Shock took over me.

I've only knew Edward for three days, and already he was in love with me? This really made no sense.

"Yes really. I have a grandmother who lives in Forks. Would you like to go there with me?" He said, smiling crookedly.

"N-Yes!" I screamed, in excitement.

"Do you love me?" He asked, his voice anxious.

"Yes. I love you Edward Cullen!" I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

I knew at that second, when my lips touched his, we were meant to be together; forever.

I'm so sorry this was so short, but next chapter will be much longer! Don't worry! So how did everyone like it? I'm sorry if it was all too fast. I'm sorry if you didn't like it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter :D Maybe we could try for 50 reviews? Thanks! Also, sorry if nobody likes the way Esme is, it's the way her character is in this story! Maybe she will become a lot more nicer, who knows? Anything can happen :D


	6. A New Life

Chapter 6: A New Life

A/N: I am so very sorry it took me forever to post the next chapter up! I've just had writer's block, as usual. Lol. But, I finally got some ideas! Thank you for everyone, who reviewed last chapter! I asked for 50 and I got 61, it means so much to me! Thank you all! I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter!

-Flashback-

"You love me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I know, it's so sudden. But, the first time I laid eyes on you, it was as if everything was clearer. I could see the world in a different perspective. Bella, you have brought me to life again." He beamed.

"Really?" Shock took over me.

I've only knew Edward for three days, and already he was in love with me? This really made no sense.

"Yes really. I have a grandmother who lives in Forks. Would you like to go there with me?" He said, smiling crookedly.

"N-Yes!" I screamed, in excitement.

"Do you love me?" He asked, his voice anxious.

"Yes. I love you Edward Cullen!" I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

-End of Flashback-

I still couldn't believe this was happening to me! That a servant like me, would have fallen in love with a rich man like Edward Cullen! And to have him love me back is just an incredible feeling! I do feel bad though, that Edward is going to leave his family to be with me! Why bother? I don't have much to offer. I am still in a stage of shock, it's been two weeks since we last saw Edward's family.

His grandmother, Rose, is very delightful. She is seventy years old, and still looks good! It's unbelievable. She has grey hair, frail, and is about 4'11. She was so excited that we were together, and at her house. I would've thought she would have been so un-excepting. But, she wasn't. Which, I guess is a good thing.

Her house, is simply gorgeous! Though not that big, but not too small, it fits Edward, her, and I very well. The outside of the house is a decedent white, with hunter green shudders. Her porch, which only has a rocking chair; is very serene at night when you want to read or knit. Around the front of the house, are multiple types of flowers. Orange, red, yellow, purple, and even multi-colored!

The inside of her house, is as beautiful as the outside. The walls are painted the same, white with a floral print. The house consists of: two bedrooms, one bathroom, no stairs (it would be hard for her to walk up and down the stairs), a kitchen with a table inside (that's where we eat), and a living room. Edward and I sleep in one room together, and Rose sleeps in the other bedroom. Are rooms are pretty close together. First, is our bedroom, then the bathroom, then Rose's bedroom.

I feel happy here, like this is a place where I belong. Our relationship, has stayed the same. He's sweet and caring, we talk every night before we go to bed. I help Rose make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's quite fun actually.

Though, I have not seen my mother I write to her. I told her about Edward and I and she was so ecstatic. She understands, why we left, and she's happy I've found someone.

(Breakfast-time)

"So. How did you two sleep?" Rose asked, while taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Fine. And you?" Edward asked Rose.

"Good. What about you Bella?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

I got out of daydreaming. "I slept alright." I answered back.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Edward asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I am visiting my friend George. We're going to chit chat, and eat lunch together. I'll be back by two-thirty." Rose stated.

"Well that sounds fun. It's good you're getting out." I smiled, while shoveling a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Yes. Very."

"Bella and I are going to the pond to go feed the ducks." He smiled, his golden eyes twinkling.

I couldn't help but to smile also.

"Well that sounds like fun too! Well I better get going." Rose said, putting her plate up on the counter. She the left to go to George's.

George only lived five houses down. It will be good exercise for her.

"So have you heard of Esme?" I asked, Edward. Putting my plate on the counter top, then sitting back down. Edward was already done eating.

"Actually. Yes. She wrote to me. I guess she finally found out where we were, or someone told her. Who knows, there are a lot of gossipers in town. She wants to see us, she says it's urgent." His voice sounded unsure. Unsure of whether it was a good or bad thing.

"What about?" I said confused.

"She didn't say. But, we're going to go see her tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I was scared of going back to face Esme. Who knows what she's going to do! She already slapped me, all I know is this probably isn't going to be good!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring, or didn't satisfy you! I tried my best! Also, I tried to make it long, but that quite didn't work out! O.o Oh my god! I wonder what Esme wants to see them about!!! Ohhhh! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and who ever is going to review this chapter! This time I'm not asking for a certain number of reviews, lol. I try not to sound greedy! Also, I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! (I said that in the beginning.) ROFL!!!


	7. Facing Esme

Chapter 7: Facing Esme

**A/N: So here's your next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (: Which was EbonyRoss, Edward-Lover-Forever-1901, ncy555, Tiffanyh06, 13vicky13, LionandLamb4ever, ChelseaLove, and BellaMarieNicole. I am so sorry last chapter was boring! Hopefully this chapter won't be! So enjoy =P**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me while we driving in his Franklin G Runabout. **(A/N: Yes I looked that up and that was a car in the 1900's)**

"I just think it's weird Esme wants to see us. I don't know what she's going to do." I said, fear hidden in my voice.

"Why is it weird?" He asked.

"Because. She never liked me and she never asked us to come over her house since we moved in with Rose." I stated.

"Maybe she's had a change of heart." He said, smirking.

"Oh yeah." I said, sarcastically.

"Hey you never know!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah you never know." I agreed with him.

The rest of the car ride, was dead silent. Until we pulled into Edward's house (house that he no longer live in). Alice was already out the door, hugging me.

"Bella I'm so glad you're back!" She squealed.

"Thanks." I smiled, and hugged her back.

"Eddie!" She screamed and hugged him.

"Alice, remember what I told you?" He growled.

"Oh yeah sorry. Edward." She giggled.

We walked into the Cullen's house, Esme with a bright smile on her face.

"Bella! How nice it is to see you!" She explained, hugging me.

"Nice to see you too." I said, unsure. _When did she suddenly become so nice?_

"Sit, please." Esme said, to Edward and I.

We sat down, and she started talking.

"I am terribly sorry for the way I acted towards you Bella. But, if Edward loves you and you love him I'm fully fine with you two being together." She smiled, genuinely.

Shock was on my face._ Wow! Did she really just say that?_

"Edward did you tell her yet?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused. Still in a state of shock.

"Bella, please don't be afraid." Edward said, with a pained expression on his face.

"Why would I be scared?" I asked, laughing a little. _What is up with these people today?_

"Are you sure it's okay if we tell her?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"It's fine. She should know if you two are going to be together." Carlisle reassured him.

"Bella, we're vampires." He said, closing his eyes. Probably afraid of what my reaction would be.

"What!? Are you serious?" I laughed._ Okay something was seriously wrong with these people today._

"Yes I am. That's why we have golden eyes and cold skin." He said.

"No this can't be true!" I explained, backing away from them.

"But it is. Please don't fear us, we won't hurt you." Esme said, trying to comfort me.

"Are all of you insane?" I yelled. _I don't know what over came me, it was probably the shock and disbelief._

"How can we show you that we are real vampires?" He asked.

"Bite me." I muttered under my breath.

"I will not bite you!" Edward yelled, hurt in his tone.

"Why not? Wouldn't that be the only way to show me you're really a vampire?" I asked.

"No! I could show you by drinking animal blood." He said.

"What would that prove?" I questioned.

"I thought it would prove something! How can I prove to Bella that we're vampires?" He asked Carlisle.

"Take her hunting with us." Carlisle suggested.

"No that would be too gruesome for her. I don't want her to see that." Edward sighed.

"No, it's fine. If it's the only way to show me that you truly are vampires, than fine." I said.

**(Out in the woods)**

I saw them as each and everyone of the Cullen's grabbed an animal and fed off of it. Edward, got a big mountain lion. Alice, got a goat. Rosalie, got a deer. Emmett, got a grizzly bear. Esme and Carlisle both got deer. I watched as their lips moved in sync, while eating - sucking the blood out of the animals. They didn't even make a mess! They're shirts were clean, like they were never touched.

"Now do you believe us?" Edward asked, coming closer to me.

"Yes." I said, in a meek voice. _Why aren't I afraid? Shouldn't I be? _

"I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's fine. It was the only way." I verified.

"I truly am sorry that I was such a mean bitter woman to you." Esme, smiled sweetly than hugged me.

"It's fine I understand." I smiled back at her.

"What about you two move back in here?" Esme offered.

"Bella would you like to do that?" He asked.

"You won't have to be a maid, just a part of our family." Esme said.

"Sure." I smiled, hoping that Esme wouldn't turn back to the bitter woman she was before.

**A/N: So how did everyone like it? Good, bad, okay???? I tried my best, to make it not boring. But, it probably turned out boring! Sorry ): Maybe we could try for 75 reviews? Thanks!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!!!**

**Check out my new story, This Is Me! **

Summary: Bella Swan is your normal seventeen-year-old girl. Except for the fact that she can see ghosts! Everyone makes fun of her because she always talks to herself. But really she's helping spirits cross-over. The outcast of her eleventh grade and high school, she starts to react in bad ways. Being the bad-ass, talking back to teachers, and getting bad grades. But everything changes when a new family moves in. ExB *ALL HUMAN*


	8. Theories

Chapter 8: Theories

**A/N: Hello! The reason why I haven't updated in a little bit was because I had writer's block! But, now I don't and you guys get your new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time [It means a lot to me] which was: cookie_luvr999, BellaMarieNicole, Lesloo, Lionandlamb4ever, ChelseaLove, Tiffanyh06, 13vicky13, jenny, CherryBorn1423, and WA0520. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! So onto the next chappie, enjoy (:**

(Bella's POV)

I was still a little shocked, that Esme turned from evil to good in such a short period of time. You have to wonder though, what came over her? Did reality hit her in the face, or did someone tell her to? It's just too weird, I feel like something's wrong. Like someone is actually inside of her body, pretending to be Esme. But, that just sounds too crazy! I decided to ask a little more about Esme, so who the better than my boyfriend Edward?

I slowly walked down the stairs, to the couch where only Edward was sitting. I sat down quietly and began the conversation I hoped that would help me out.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He asked, turning to face me.

"How was Esme before her miscarriage?" I asked.

"Well… she was sweet and caring. Never was mean. She had a kind heart, and always used to do things with her kids. I really don't know what happened though. Too bad we didn't have the old Esme back. But, she seems that she's being nicer - a lot nicer! Did you see her?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah. It's just too weird. I had a theory, but it sounds crazy!" I stated.

"What's your theory that is so crazy?" He asked, gazing into my eyes.

"Well what if someone was actually in her body? Making her the way she is?" I asked, scanning over what I just said. _Yeah, I sound like a crazy person!_

"That's not actually a bad theory. I've read books on that. Did you know vampires can do that? I've heard the Volturi did that. They're evil and only want people who have special powers to join them. I think it's absolute ludicrous!" He spoke.

"Wow I've never really thought that people could actually do that. How can you find out if they're possessed as you would say?" I asked, curiously. _This conversation is starting to pick up, it's getting very interesting!_

"I've read and heard that if they drink holy water that the spirit/or thing that is inside of the person will come out. And then the person will be normal again. I probably sound insane, don't I?" He inquired.

"No not at all. I'm very intrigued. Would you like to try this on Esme?" I asked.

"Sure. Even though it sounds very weird." He smirked.

"Very indeed but it's the only way to truly find out if Esme is possessed." I yawned.

"Excuse me." I smiled.

"What?" He asked, perplexed.

"I yawned." I stated, as if it weren't already obvious.

"Oh I didn't even notice. So when do we plan on giving her holy water?" Edward asked.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." He smiled.

**A/N: I know it was so short, but wasn't it interesting? You didn't see that coming did ya? I decided that if I was going to update (even if it's short) that I would make it interesting. So please tell me what you thought!!!! I love reviews, they make me smile and when I smile I'm happy. And when I'm happy I write more!**

**~Samantha**


	9. Answers

Chapter 9: Answers

**A/N:** _I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. But, now I'm back and ready to write (: Thank you Tiffanyh06, LionandLamb4ever, WA0520, crazyvampiregurl, Mrs. Scissoorhands, BellaMarieNicole, and cookie_luvr999 for reviewing last chapter._

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Edward's POV)

I tried my hardest not to think about what Bella and I were about to do, because then Esme would hear my thoughts. I just played it cool, as did Bella. But, Bella was very fidgety and anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know the whole thing we're about to do." She whispered quietly.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." I re-assured her and kissed her on the forehead.

I grabbed the holy water out of the cabinet while Bella went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. She came back in a minute, and I filled the whole glass with holy water.

"What if we make her something to eat? So it won't seem so suspicious?" She asked.

"Um we don't eat food. Remember?" I said, laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." She smiled.

I grabbed the holy water and called Esme down.

"Please sit." I told her.

She sat down, while Bella got her and I some regular water.

I set the holy water down.

"Please take some water. It's awfully warm today. You must be parched!" Bella said, trying to seem caring.

"Well thank you for being so caring. Sure I'd love some water." She smiled, and took the glass of holy water.

Bella and I exchanged glances while Esme took a sip of the water.

She gave us a weird look.

"What _kind_ of water is this?" She asked, her voice getting deeper.

"Tap. Why?" I lied.

"This is holy water!" She yelled.

I watched as she started shaking, and her body started changing. It would change from Esme to a black shadow. Then it changed to a little girl, that somewhat looked familiar. Then finally, the black shadow went away.

I walked towards her, and jumped back.

Her mouth was wide open, while she let out this odd black smoke. She collapsed on the floor, gasping.

"Esme?" I asked, worried.

**A/N:**_ I know sorry it was so short! But, don't worry next chapter will be longer! I have a little poll and it would be so much easier for me if who ever reviews tells me their answers._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**How many more chapters should I do of this story?**

**A) 5**

**B) 1**

**C) Put your own comment/answer**

Thanks!

~Samantha


	10. Esme's Darkness

**Chapter 10: Esme's Darkness**

**A/N: **_Sorry it took me forever to update again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (: Enjoy!_

**(Edward's POV)**

Esme just looked at me, her eyes as black as coal. I wanted to know what the hell was going on but I just couldn't figure it out.

"Esme's not here right now." She said in a dark voice, coming closer to me.

"Esme what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Help me Edward, please!" Esme cried out in pain.

"How?!" I yelled.

"Shoot me." She yelled.

"What? I can't do that. I might kill you."

"No you won't Edward! Just do it!" She was coming closer to me, and my body felt like it was coming off of the ground.

Then I looked down and noticed I was floating in mid air.

"Bella go grab the rifle and bring it to me." I yelled to her.

She nodded her head, and ran fast up the stairs. Coming back in five minutes with the rifle.

"Throw it up to me." I said.

She threw it up, and I caught it in my hand.

I felt as if I was going to cry, when the rifle that I had in my hand was pointed at Esme. I looked away, and gave up, and shot Esme.

I heard a loud shriek, and then Esme fell on the floor.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused.

"Edward your son. Don't you remember anything?" I asked, feeling hurt that she didn't remember me.

"Where's my baby! Where is she?" She yelled, getting up and looking around the house.

_Doesn't she remember she had a miscarriage?_

"You had a miscarriage." I said, my voice being as gentle as possible.

"What do you mean?" She started to cry, tears falling down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked perplexed.

_Vampires can't cry and I don't understand why or how she's crying._

"What do you mean? I had a miscarriage. Of course I'm going to cry." She shrieked, still crying.

I walked over to her, and put my hand on my heart.

_Thud-thud-thud. _A** human's **heartbeat.

**_Esme's human!?_**

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

**A/N:** _Ah cliffy! Hehe, well not really! Please tell me what you thought, good, bad, amazing? Thanks! And thanks to everyone who answered my poll last chapter, so I've decided that this story will officially have 10 more chapters to it =] I hope everyone is satisfied with that! So go on and review (;_

_-Samantha_

_P.S~ Sorry it was so short!_


	11. Important! Please read :D

Hello everyone! It's Samantha (:

I know this is an author's note, but I felt that it was necessary for everyone to read. I am so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! It's just that it's the end of the year at school and we have all these tests and crap like that and I haven't been feeling good. I guess you could say I've been feeling like shit because I've been getting these horrible headaches and I feel really sick. I just wanted to tell you guys why I haven't updated, sorry this author's note was so late.

No worries though! School ends the 24th so that means I'll be writing up a storm! My life will be consumed by writing, watching youtube videos, and making videos! =P So be ready for a chapter up by the 24th or 25th! I'll try to make it the best I can since I've been a crappy author and haven't updated in such a long time! I really am sorry and hope that all my wonderful readers will continue to read this story! I love you guys so much, and I love that you like my story so much! Have a great day!

-Samantha

P.S: If you see this author's note on any of my other stories, it's because I didn't have time to type up separate author's notes for each story.


	12. Mortal

Chapter 11: Mortal

**A/N:** _I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Really I'm so sorry! But, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (: It means a lot to me that I'm getting so many reviews xD Well, like I promised in my author's note here's your next chapter!_

(Carlisle's POV)

I heard someone yell my name, it sounded like Edward. _What has he gotten himself into this time?_ I sighed and quickly sped down the stairs to meet Esme on the floor with a confused Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Dr. Cullen! When did I have the miscarriage? I thought I was as healthy as can be." Esme said. Her tears were absorbed and now her face was just full of red blotches from crying.

"You can call me Carlisle. What are you talking about? You had the miscarriage a while back. Remember I tur-" I was cut off by Edward.

"She's human." He sighed stating the obvious.

_Oh well I thought I heard more than one human heart beat. (Other than Bella's) Wait, what?! Esme's human? How's this possible? I turned her into a vampire. I don't get it._

"Of course I'm human! What is wrong with you?" Esme yelled.

"Calm down. He just meant it as a joke. Just relax and take a deep breath." I smiled.

She smiled back and did what I said.

"Now what is the last thing you remember?" I questioned.

"Well… that's the thing. I can't remember anything except for my baby. All that was running through my head when I woke up was where is my baby girl?" Her eyes started tearing up.

I hugged her gently, taking in the sweet smell of her blood. _Does her blood smell good or what? I should've hunted, but I'm sure I can contain myself. Just pretend she's a vampire, your vampire wife._

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But, I really need you to think hard. I know it's hard to remember things. Usually traumatic events make you not want to remember what happened before. So then you can't remember anything except for that one terrible event." I explained.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled, while closing her eyes she started to hum a random rhythm.

Her whole body started shaking.

"What is it?" I said, taking a grab of her body so it would stop shaking.

"Y-y-y-you. Were t-t-t-here!" She screamed and ran up the stairs, tripping in the process.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled while running up the stairs blocking the way she was going.

"You know what I'm talking about! I was in the hospital bed and you put your mouth up to my neck and-" I stopped her.

"Turned you into a vampire." I finished Esme's sentence.

She collapsed on the floor.

"Maybe it was a little too soon to tell her…" I whispered.

"Well she was going to have to find out sooner or later." Edward whispered back.

"Do you think we should carry her to the sofa?" Alice piped in.

"When did you get here Alice?" I asked.

"I've been here the whole time! I can't believe Esme's human!" She said in shock.

"I know. I think I can manage to carry her myself. Edward go get Emmett to cook up some human food and Alice can you go get aspirin at the store?" I carried Esme downstairs and laid her on the sofa, covering her with one of our blankets.

I got a "Yes" from Edward and an "Okie dokie" from Alice. I swear sometimes Alice could be so weird…

I watched as Esme slept. She tossed and turned, then would just start shaking. I wondered though of what she was dreaming of. It must have been something terrible if she kept shaking and screaming.

I took a tight grip onto her hand and stroked her cheek gently, her lip flinched a little. I smiled to myself only wishing that she was my wife again and a vampire.

I don't know how this will effect our family, but I know I will try my hardest to bring Esme's memory back. And later on, everything will be fine. I just know it!

**A/N:** _Thanks everyone for reading! But, did you really think I was going to leave it off there after I haven't updated in such a long time? Hehe, I'm just cool like that (:_

(Esme's POV)

After Dr. Cullen told me to think hard, I inhaled and exhaled deeply and started humming Silent Night. I don't know why but it just calmed me down. That's when I remembered what was so significant about Carlisle. I started shaking.

"Y-y-y-you. Were t-t-t-here!" I screamed, running up the stairs. Sadly, I tripped in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Cullen yelled, blocking my way.

"You know what I'm talking about! I was in the hospital bed and you put your mouth up to my neck and-" I explained but he cut me off.

"Turned you into a vampire." He finished my sentence.

I felt this incredible rush and then I just collapsed.

I guess I fell into a deep sleep because I know this wasn't real.

(In Esme's Dream)

_I am walking on the beach, the beautiful sunset hitting the water. I smile, and then someone jumps up behind me. I look back and there's Carlisle._

_"Hello beautiful!" He smiles and then kisses me on my lips softly._

_"Why hello handsome." I smile and kiss him._

_I then push him down on the sand, and he starts running after me._

_I scream, and then I am tackled by Carlisle._

_"I'm going to get you Esme!" He screamed._

_I smile and jump up in a big tree, he followes my lead._

_My laughing is uncontrollable, Carlisle just starts laughing and we just lay there on a tree branch watching as the sun goes down. The only thing covering the sky now is a dark sheet of blue and little stars everywhere._

That's when I woke up.

I looked down and saw Dr. Cullen rubbing his thumb on my cheek and his hand in my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He pulled his hands away.

"I had a dream." I said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Really what was it about?" He asked, completely interested.

"It was with you and me. It was at a beach and the sun was at the perfect place. You kissed me, and then I pushed you in the sand while you tackled me. Then I jumped in a tree, while you followed. I kept laughing, and we just watched as the sun went down. The only thing left was the dark sky and the little stars." I sighed in happiness. It just seemed to good to be true, and it's a little weird seeing as though I dreamt about my doctor.

"Esme, that's what happened on our first date. When you and I were both vampires. I guess that wasn't a dream, it was a memory." He smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, very. That means you're starting to remember." He smiled once more, and left the room coming back with a pen and a notebook.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's to write down notes. Sort of like research." He explained, writing down my memory/dream.

I just sighed and laid back down.

_I can't believe I was a vampire, and now I'm human? It's just so weird! I need to know more. I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow._

**A/N**: _Now it's finished =] So, I hope since it was a long awaited chapter it was good enough for you guys! I tried my best, so hopefully I succeeded. Woo, summer time has started and school is over! I am so happy (: Well, please review and tell me what you thought! The next chapter will be up next week :D  
_


	13. Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

**A/N:** _Sorry I'm a couple days late on this chapter! Just been enjoying summer life! Hope yours is going great [: Now onto the next chapter =]_

(Esme's POV)

I walked down the stairs, smelling an intoxicating aroma. As soon as I was downstairs I looked and saw a big guy making pancakes.

"Who are you?" I asked, going back a couple steps.

_This guy was huge, as in huge muscles._

"Emmett, your son. You don't remember much do you?" He sighed, putting three pancakes on a dish and giving them to me.

"No. I'm sorry." My eyes began to water.

_I wish I could just remember already!_

"It's okay. Please don't cry! I may be big but I'm a softy." He gave me a gentle hug.

"Thanks." I laughed, and breathed in his scent.

_That's when I went all memory mode._

(Flashback)

_"Hello?" I asked, entering the door of my house._

_"Yeah mom?" Someone answered._

_"Emmett?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Who else?" He laughed._

_"What happened?!" I screamed._

_I looked around the whole kitchen and there was flour and batter everywhere._

_"I just wanted to try cooking for once. I made a cake." He smiled, and brought the cake over to me._

_It was three layers, all chocolate cake. It had vanilla frosting and some decorative detail around and on the cake. I was stunned my son's first time cooking any thing having to do with food turned out amazing!_

_"Well I guess you're a cook, huh?" I laughed._

(End of Flashback)

I started to laugh and Emmett was looking at me all weird.

"I just had a memory, it was so funny!" I chuckled.

"What was it about?" He gave me a huge smile.

"Well it was when you tried cooking a cake for the first time. I was so mad at you because there was batter and flour everywhere in the kitchen. And then I looked at the cake and I was like wow this boy sure knows how to cook!" I giggled.

"Yea, I remember mom." He sat next to me, while I finished up the glass of orange juice he gave me while we were talking.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh he's outside. Doing gardening work." He laughed.

"Oh…" I figured out why he was laughing,_ I guess Carlisle couldn't garden._

"Well I guess I better go help him!" I sighed, getting up from my chair and rushing out the door.

I saw him and he was making a mess of the bushes.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, brushing his hand on the bushes.

"So did you remember anything else?" He asked, while I fixed up the bushes as if it was a natural talent.

"Yes. The first time Emmett baked a cake." I laughed.

"Ah, I remember that…. Good times." He chuckled.

"Carlisle, why did you turn me into a vampire?" I asked, looking away from him.

"That's a good question," He stopped and then proceeded. "Well the reason for that is because you broke your leg climbing a tree, and the infection got really bad you were going to die anyways. So I decided to turn you into a vampire because you were so young you deserved to live life more, even if it meant that you would be immortal." He smiled slightly trying to ease the mood. **[A/N: I don't even know if that's true I just made that up xD]**

"Oh. Well thank you." I smirked.

"You're welcome. Any more questions?" He asked.

"Yes, how come I turned human again?" I asked.

"Well… that's a very long story. To make things short, some demon or whatever got into you and took over your body. Making you the total opposite of you, mean and evil. So then, Bella and Edward looked in a book and found out you could see if something had a demon on it or not if it drank holy water. They did that, and black smoke started to come out of you. You told him to shoot you and that's when you lost all of your memories. You didn't know us at all." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I truly wish I could remember." I said, genuinely.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm going to try my best to find out why you turned human again. And maybe if you want to be turned into a vampire again later down the road… then I shall do that. If you have all your memories of each and every family member, and I know your physically and emotionally ready for it." He said.

I just shook my head.

_Being a vampire again? Hmmm… I don't know. I mean living forever seems so great! But, then again the pain that comes to being turned. But, if I remember everyone and if I love him; shouldn't I let him turn me back?_

**A/N:**_ Sorry if it was short! I tried my best to make it awesome! I think it turned out good, hbu? Well tell me in a review silly! Well hope everyone's having a great summer, ow! Yeah I got sun burn, itches like a bitch! xD_

-Samantha


End file.
